One shot smut Alex out of prison
by 3smmme
Summary: Alex just got released from prison and things start getting hot and heavy in the car ride home can piper make it home or give in. Story will focus on Life after prison will Alex go back to her old ways or will she nest with Pipes find out
1. Chapter 1

The drive to max seems longer i'm getting closer and closer. I can't wait to see my raven haired beauty it's been a long 4 years i can't wait to kiss her. I have a surprise for her at home, but i can't control the ache between my legs just thinking about the night we're gonna have. I can see the familiar settings as i get off the car i see her walking out i run to her wrapping my arms around her neck as she spins me around.

She's holding me tightly close to her body i can feel her tears on my shoulders and all i can think of is kissing those plump lips that i missed dearly.

She moans into the kiss and pulls back whispering she loves me. I grab her arm and pull her towards the car to begin the journey.

I can feel her eyes on me her hand squeezes my thigh getting closer to my hot center that has been aching for her attention.

"I miss kissing your neck" I hear her say realizing what she's trying to do.

" MM baby just a longer babe were almost home" i tell her as i trying focusing on the road ahead of me.

" I miss sucking on those perky breast of yours the way your nipples get hard when i suck them into my mouth'' i tell her as i start rubbing circles on her clit i can feel the dampness in her tights and moan out at the warm feeling.

"Alex…"

" I can't wait to lick your pussy. I miss it so much. I miss just taking my time licking your clit softly just like you like it. Sticking my tongue deep inside you. Curling it and hitting that sweet spot that only i know how to please".

" Fuck Alex babe please " Piper is getting so turned on she was already turned on seeing her but the dirty words alex is saying is just hitting the spot.

" Do you miss it also, i bet you do i'm gonna make you cum so many times tonight your gonna beg me to stop."

"Alex"

"4 years has been to long pipes and i'm gonna make it up to you". By this time piper is lifting her body so i can touch her but little does she know i'm gonna tease her and make her beg for it''

" God Alex" piper is losing it Alex is teasing her and she can't handle it right now.

" Im gonna fuck you but i still haven't decided how because tonight i'm in charge.

OHHH ALex thats so hot" just a little longer were almost their.

" Maybe ill eat yo p or take you on all fours and give you a good pounding just like you like it." at that moment i look into pipers eyes and see just how aroused she really is and nearly cum on the spot .

I see her pull into an underground parking structure and realize we made it and excited for the long long night ahead of us.

She pulls me into the elevator and slams me against the wall and kissing me roughly.

I grab her and pin her with her hand above her head and sucking her neck roughly she moans out loud and tell her once she's behind that door she belonged to me.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the elevator door opens i pull her towards our home. Once the door opens i should have realized that DOM alex is here to play.

" I slam her against the door closing it shut kissing her hard but passionate sucking her lip and swallowing the moans that she is releasing." your mine tonight pipes and i'm gonna make you mine your gonna feel me for days my beautiful wife

" FUCK ME ALEX i moan out desperately i need it so badly" i tell her with a plea almost as a cry i need her for that release that only she can provide.

"I rip her shirt open automatically sucking her hard pink nipples." I moan myself because I missed how her body would react to my touch

"Fuck Alex" i say as she takes my nipple into her mouth

I realize for a moment if i wanna take her like this or if i wanna take her to bed, i turn her around and take her tights off and realize she has no panties on and quickly trust 2 fingers inside of her tight warm pussy.

Alex groans when piper starts following her trust and moans in pleasure when Alex starts sucking on her neck. She sucks and bites all over Piper's neck, leaving dark marks. She's marking her territory after many years so when people see her tomorrow they know shes taken.

"Alex…"

I stop sucking her neck and look into her eyes.

"Yes?"

" I need you to fuck me now"

I fucken love how foward she is, Piper is being very clear in what she wants from me, and im eager to fuck her.

I drag her into the bedroom and throw her on the bed were both removing each others clothes and by the time were both naked i lean in to kiss her again.

I kiss her deeply using my tongue trying to keep my dominance

I skim my hands down to her wet pussy

I waste no time and I trust my fingers inside of her moaning out at the way her walls tightened around my long slim fingers.

"Whose pussy is this?" Alex says with a rough trust.

"Yours. All yours". Piper cries out. The feeling of Alex's fingers inside her feels amazing.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

"Y-yes" Piper groans

Alex speeds up her thrusts and rubs her swollen clit with her thumb.

"Ugh yes " Piper groans

I begin to kiss down her body and make my way to her wet center

" Im gonna taste you piper over and over again until you cum on my tongue"

Alex takes her tongue and lciks slowly enjoying each and every drop of her wifes wetness

"Mmhmm alex" piper puts her hand behind my head and pulls me closer

"God pipes your so tight"

I say as i tust my tongue inside of her and pinch her nipples

"Keep going Alex, please" piper pants

Alex keeps thrusting hard and fast into piper. By the movements and her ragged breathing that she is close. She decides to step it up and removes her tongue but quickly adds three fingers.

"FUCK, ALEX YES!" Piper yells out

" You like it baby ? You like me filling your tight hole?" alex asks her

Ugh yes so ,m-u-much. I need to cum Alex"

"I know baby Cum for me Pipe"

"FUCK ALEX, IM CUMMING IM CUMMING, OOOH GOD!"

Piper yells out as her walls clamp down on Alex's fingers. Alex pumps in and out more slowly to help her ride out her orgasm. Piper feels her body overcome by the strongest orgasm of her life. Alex presses herself up against piper to grind her pussy on pipers toned thigh.

Right when she thinks she is coming down from her high Alex starts thrusting again, even faster. She presses her thumb against pipers clit and she cums again.

"YES ALEX OHHH right there im gonna cum again!"

Alex begins to pull out slowly knowing piper is gonna be sore after so long of rough sex, when alex pulls out she sees just how wet piper is and sucks her fingers getting every last drop kissing the blonde after.

Alex notices piper is sleepy and holds her blonde tightly feeling at home.

"Goodnight Al i'm so happy your home"

Goodnight Pipes i wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you.

" I Love you AL"


End file.
